


House Noises

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [65]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Infidelity, POV Joyce, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: "This is the worst thing I've ever done."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Karen Wheeler/Joyce Byers - Affair.

“Oh god,” Karen says, low and urgent under her breath. The sound is nothing like her whispered pleas for _more, yes, right there_ that Joyce was thoroughly enjoying only moments earlier, and the thought makes Joyce reach for her pack of Camels on the night table. “Oh god, oh god, what have I done?”

There’s not a lot to be said about what they’ve done, so Joyce stays quiet and lights up. After all that’s happened, she knows the noises of her home, or lack thereof—Jonathan is off at college and Will is sleeping over at the Sinclair house, leaving only the whistling wind and Karen’s murmured panicking.

“Could you not smoke? Ted will recognize the smell,” Karen says, and sits up, wrestling her clothes back on. She pauses, elbows braced on her knees, head hung low. “This is the worst thing I’ve ever done. God, I can’t believe I’ve done this, Joyce.”

It should sting, but it doesn’t. “There’s not a lot I don’t believe in anymore, Karen.” She wants to reach out and smooth her hand down the soft plane of Karen’s back, but instead, she just rolls over, cigarette finished. “Lock up on your way out.”


End file.
